Components are tested in various ways after production or after use, sometimes then finding defects lying on the inside that often have to be repaired.
According to the prior art, material is removed from the crack not only if the crack occurs on the surface but also if it is lying on the inside, i.e. does not go through to the outer surface. Such cracks from which material is removed are then closed by being brazed or welded. This removal of material is time-consuming, since it represents a further working step. In particular, it must be ensured that all the material is removed from the crack.